


La Voce del Vento

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, dark - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rumore sordo, dissonante, riecheggiava per la via avvolta dalla bruma. Il suono di passi, qualcuno che si trascinava lento nella notte nebbiosa, malamente illuminata dalle lampade a gas e dai lievi raggi argentei che si rifrangevano nell'umidità. Sul selciato lastricato sembravano riecheggiare i passi del viandante che, lentamente, attraversava un cancello di metallo irto di punte e proseguiva verso il cuore della città. Non aveva incontrato guardie sulla sua strada, nessuno appostato all’ingresso, nessuna pattuglia, nessun sorvegliante. Aveva proseguito guardinga, cercando di concentrarsi su ogni rumore, ma tutto quello che sentiva erano gemiti. Da ogni angolo della città, quei suoni disperati e morenti venivano trasportati dal vento, assieme al suono distane delle foglie agitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Voce del Vento

Un rumore sordo, dissonante, riecheggiava per la via avvolta dalla bruma. Il suono di passi, qualcuno che si trascinava lento nella notte nebbiosa, malamente illuminata dalle lampade a gas e dai lievi raggi argentei che si rifrangevano nell'umidità. Sul selciato lastricato sembravano riecheggiare i passi del viandante che, lentamente, attraversava un cancello di metallo irto di punte e proseguiva verso il cuore della città. Non aveva incontrato guardie sulla sua strada, nessuno appostato all’ingresso, nessuna pattuglia, nessun sorvegliante. Aveva proseguito guardinga, cercando di concentrarsi su ogni rumore, ma tutto quello che sentiva erano gemiti. Da ogni angolo della città, quei suoni disperati e morenti venivano trasportati dal vento, assieme al suono distane delle foglie agitate.

Addossati ai muri, giacevano corpi coperti di stracci che respiravano a malapena, stremati dal dolore e dalla malattia. Ne aveva incontrati molti durante il suo lento addentrarsi a Elbaal, ma più proseguiva, più sembravano aumentare.

L'aria stessa pulsava, simili al battito tremato di un cuore morente, come gli stessi abitanti della cittadina.

Kedra si guardava attorno, studiando le pareti macchiate di sangue e altri fluidi corporei, illuminate dalle lanterne sferiche in cui brillava un gas incandescente. Erano appese agli edifici tramite intricati viticci metallici: pendevano come frutti da un albero morente.

_Gli addobbi per l’equinozio d’autunno…_

Sospirò, assaporando l'aria umida seppur impregnata dell'odore dei corpi in decomposizione; c'era qualcosa di dolciastro, tutt'altro che gradevole e appoggiò una mano sulla sciarpa che le copriva il viso, come a voler filtrare l'odore.

_Va sempre peggio._ Si avvicinò a una parete, attratta da un riflesso iridescente su di essa. Un’unghia era conficcata nella malta, tra i mattoni, spuntava come un frammento di vetro incrostato di sangue. La osservò incuriosita, pezzi di carne incrostavano il muro attorno ad alcuni solchi. _Questa poi… sembra che qualcuno abbia cercato di aggrapparsi alla parete con tutte le sue forze…_ Si acquattò per terra dopo aver appoggiato il suo bagaglio e iniziò a tastare con cura il selciato. Le mani dalle dita sottili, avvolte nei guanti scuri, seguivano con attenzione le linee delle rocce di cui era composta la pavimentazione. Qualcosa aveva graffiato le pietre, strisciando. Altri graffi e scie di sangue sparivano nella notte, addentrandosi nella città.

Avrebbe voluto seguire le traccia, ma quello, probabilmente non sarebbe stato il momento più adatto. La sua esperienza le suggeriva che era meglio non incamminarsi verso il covo di un nemico quando era al massimo del suo potere, e sapeva bene che, di notte, la magia nera raggiungeva l’apice della sua forza.

Chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi di non badare all’odore che permeava ogni cosa: non era tanto l’odore dei cadaveri a infastidirla, non era la prima volta che metteva piede in un cimitero a cielo aperto, quanto quel dolce odore nauseante.

Qualcosa frusciava attorno a lei; si muoveva tra le case. Serrò la mascella, cercando di capire da dove provenisse, ma tutto quello che riusciva a percepire era un battito indistinto, ritmico nel suo agonizzare e il rumore delle foglie sospinte da una lieve brezza. Strinse le spalle, aveva già tardato troppo, doveva trovare un riparo.

Superò un albero spoglio da cui pendevano piccoli fantocci di stoffa che ondeggiavano lievi nel vento della notte.

_Per allontanare gli spiriti maligni o in memoria dei defunti?_ Scrollò le spalle, in fondo non le interessava, sapeva per esperienza personale che erano pochi ad avere le capacità per creare simili artefatti funzionanti, e da quel che poteva vedere non erano in quella città.

Poche luci filtravano attraverso gli scuri serrati, sembrava che gli abitanti ancora in salute si fossero sigillati, buttando per strada quelli che avevano iniziato a portare i segni della malattia. Dovevano aver smesso anche con le pire, seppure aveva incontrato qualche traccia vecchia di giorni: in esse ancora si vedevano gli scheletri bruciati dei cittadini. La paura doveva aver superato il buon senso e lo spirito di conservazione. _Chissà perché i chierici non hanno fatto nulla…_

Poco più avanti un'insegna ondeggiava nel vento, emettendo stridenti suoni metallici. L'immagine si era scolorita con il tempo, ma si poteva ancora scorgere una figura ingobbita da un pesante fardello che si sosteneva con un bastone.

«Il Viaggiatore Stanco.» mormorò il nome della locanda e le sue parole sembrarono cogliere di sorpresa l'entità che si muoveva attorno a lei, come se fossero state pronunciate con troppa violenza. Si guardò rapidamente le spalle, poi si avvicinò all'uscio, non aveva molte altre opzioni: non le andava di cercare un'altra locanda e soprattutto non le andava di affrontare quelle creature adesso: era stanca e la sua marcia era stata lunga.

Il pugno colpì con violenza l'anta di legno quando si accorse che era stata sprangata dall'interno. Le voci sussurranti all'interno del locale si quietarono di colpo, timorosi.

«Aprite maledizione!» Sentì qualcuno muoversi in fretta allontanandosi dalla porta. Kedra sbuffò infastidita, arretrò di qualche passo nella nebbia e si scagliò contro la porta con una spallata. Il legno cedette subito, staccandosi dallo stipite.

Se le strade erano permeate dall’odore dolciastro e da quello della decomposizione, quello della locanda era un insieme di corpi ammassati e sudati, che non avevano visto l’acqua da molto tempo. Arricciò il naso, leggermente infastidita, ma entrò comunque, risistemando come meglio poteva la porta divelta.

«Cittadina accogliente la vostra.» sbuffò sfilandosi il cappuccio. Lunghi capelli biondi scivolarono sulle spalle; avevano riflessi rossicci che li rendevano simili a fiamme, e gli occhi neri sembravano rendere quella carnagione chiara ancora più pallida, quasi eterea.

La squadrarono da capo a piedi, tra il terrorizzato e l’incuriosito.

Kedra si sfilò i guanti lentamente, avvicinandosi al bancone, li appoggiò sulla superficie liscia e lasciò cadere a terra il bagaglio. Le mani erano pallide, proprio come il viso, nessuna macchia rossa, nessun segno di infezione. Lei sorrise appena, dischiudendo leggermente le labbra piene.

«Non c'è nulla da bere da queste parti?»

«Chi sei?» domandò l'oste, cereo in volto.

«Mi chiamo Kedra. Vengo da Sersan.» Si girò sullo sgabello, osservando gli uomini. L'armatura di cuoio che indossava li rendeva perplessi: non era adatta alla sua persona, pensavano, nonostante l’ingresso poco delicato.

«Hai scelto un pessimo momento per venire da queste parti.»

«Parli dei morenti in strada o delle cose che strisciano nella notte?» L'uomo sussultò e qualcuno si mosse veloce verso la porta, spostando alcune casse per aggiungere un nuovo fermo alla porta distrutta.

Kedra incrociò le gambe, dagli stivali che copriva fino a metà polpaccio, spuntavano due else; il metallo lavorato riluceva nella poca illuminazione che permeava la stanza attirando lo sguardo di tutti.

«Non ve la state passando molto bene, eh?» l'oste, un uomo corpulento la cui stazza era più simile a quella di un fabbro, sospirò; in fondo non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni, armata com’era avrebbe fatto una strage appena messo piede nella locanda.

«No. Cosa ti porta qui?»

«Il vento.» L'occhiata che ricevette da parte degli uomini la fece scoppiare a ridere, un suono cristallino che vibrò nell'aria. «Di giorno succede qualcos'altro o venire lasciati in pace.»

«A parte il morbo, non succede nulla. Per il momento almeno.» Un rumore dall'esterno, qualcosa strusciò contro il muro. Un respiro fetido penetrò nel locale, spingendo gli avventori a schiacciasi contro la parete opposta. Qualcosa annusava, si schiacciava sugli scuri per saggiare l'aria interna, ma per qualche strano motivo non sfondava la debole barriera di legno. Kedra pensò ad alcune deboli creature non-morte: loro potevano introdursi nelle abitazioni solo se invitate. Però quell’odore le era totalmente sconosciuto e lei di non-morti ne aveva visti tanti.

Solo alcuni minuti dopo, quando sentirono i pesanti passi dell'essere allontanarsi, tornarono a rilassarsi. Kedra aggrottò la fronte e scese con eleganza dallo sgabello, lasciando scivolare il mantello su di esso. Sulla schiena vi erano incrociate due spade dalla lama ricurva. In apparenza molto più semplici e lineari rispetto alle armi infilate negli stivali.

Si acquattò per terra, i capelli lunghi strisciano sul pavimento consumato di pietra e sbirciò verso l'esterno, poi si spostò e si sistemò vicino alla finestra, ascoltando.

Poco dopo tornò verso il bancone, un passo leggero, che non produceva alcun suono.

«Qualcuno ha visto cosa sono?» L'oste scosse la testa.

«Chi è uscito non è più tornato.» Kedra annuì, poi dette le spalle al bancone, e vi appoggiò i gomiti. «Sei una mercenaria?»

«No. Io caccio.»

«Taglie?» Kedra sorrise, mostrando una dentatura candida e rivelando una cicatrice che le tagliava le labbra e ne deformava il sorriso e che fece sobbalzare alcuni di loro.

«Quello che mi suggerisce il vento.» Tornò a voltarsi verso l'oste, scrutandolo con attenzione «C'è un tempio?»

«Non più.»

«Spiega.»

«Si è formata una cosa strana. Una torre di viticci circondata da un bosco.»

«Mai sentito di una cosa simile...»

«È iniziato con una piantina nata nella piazza di fronte al tempio.» S’intromise un uomo, avvicinandosi. Dagli abiti che indossava, sembrava essere appartenuto alla guardia cittadina, anche se il fodero della sua spada era vuoto. «È cresciuta in fretta e mentre lei cresceva i chierici hanno iniziato a stare male. Le loro cure non funzionavano, sembravano solo accelerare il morbo. Poi una notte sono svaniti e, pochi giorni dopo, abbiamo visto la torre e il bosco cresciuto attorno ad essa. Sono mesi che ava avanti, e tu sei il primo viaggiatore.»

«E gli arcanisti? La città è grande, doveva esserci anche la loro gilda.» la guardia scosse la testa.

«Loro sono spariti contemporaneamente ai chierici.» mormorò «Abbiamo sentito le urla, hanno proseguito per tutta la notte. Poi è arrivata la nebbia.» la guardò con attenzione, cercando di capire chi fosse la donna che aveva davanti, ma non riuscì a sostenere a lungo il suo sguardo.

«Cosa ti porta qui?»

«Il vento che soffiava tra i rami mi ha spinto qui.»

«Non è stato molto gentile.» sghignazzò.

«Chissà.» sorrise ancora, quel suo sorriso distorto che ne deturpava il viso. «Non si beve qui?»

***

La stanza che la avevano dato era poco più di uno sgabuzzino con alcune travi malamente inchiodate alla finestra, su cui era stato disegnato uno di quei fantocci scaccia demoni. Kedra scosse la testa

_Dovrebbero aver capito che non funzionano molto... sciocchi._ Sfilò la stuoia dal suo bagaglio e la srotolò sul pavimento incrostato senza farci troppo caso: aveva dormito in posti peggiori, non era schizzinosa.

Un po' alla volta si sfilò la maggior parte dei pezzi dell'armatura, riponendoli ai piedi del giaciglio mentre le armi preferiva tenerle sempre con sé. Non temeva gli avventori, se anche avessero voluto provare ad arrivare fino a lei, li avrebbe sentiti non appena avessero messo piede sulla scala. Ma non erano così coraggiosi, temevano troppo ciò che stava fuori dalla sala principale, probabilmente non avevano neppure il coraggio di uscire in strada di giorno, figuriamoci aggredire una sconosciuta.

Altre cose la preoccupavano, ben differenti da una manciata di villici vigliacchi.

_Devo fare in fretta. Stanno arrivando, non ho più molto tempo._

***

Il mattino successivo, poco dopo il sorgere del sole, Kedra indossò la sua armatura e scese nella sala principale. Gli avventori dormivano rannicchiati negli angoli, sotto dei tavoli che avevano spostato creando una specie di barriera.

«Tenete tutto sprangato anche se il sole è sorto?» La voce cristallina della donna li fece sobbalzare, qualcuno sbatté la testa contro il tavolo, imprecando. «Buon giorno! Riposati?» La stanza era avvolta nella penombra, sottili lame di luce verdognola filtravano dalle fessure. Si avvicinò con passo sicuro verso l’anta interna di una finestra, vi appoggiò sopra una mano guantata poi si voltò verso gli uomini. «Si può aprire di giorno.» La maggior parte degli uomini grugnì.

«Sì. Se lo vogliamo definire giorno.» Kedra scrollò le spalle e tirò il chiavistello, spalancando l'anta. Il vetro era segnato, alcune crepe, simili a lunghi graffi, attraversavano la superficie liscia seguendo linee parallele. Appena finì di studiare il vetro, si concentrò su quello che c'era all'esterno: la nebbia fluttuava in ampi vortici, illuminata da un debole sole che non riusciva a farla dissipare.

«È sempre così.» L'uomo che aveva parlato poco prima le si era affiancato, rabbrividendo. Era lo stesso che aveva parlato con lei ieri, la guardia. «Anzi, più il tempo passa più peggiora. All'inizio con il sole la nebbia svaniva e prima ancora c'era solo durante le ore più buie della notte. Adesso c'è sempre e più il tempo passa più s’infittisce. Prima o poi saranno solo tenebre e quelle cose potranno sempre girare.» Kedra percorse con ampie falcate il tragitto verso la porta e dopo averla liberata dai vari blocchi e la spalancò, cercando di evitare che le restasse in mano.

L'aria era fresca e umida, impregnata da un debole odore dolciastro che adesso sembrava quasi piacevole al suo naso; non come durante la notte, che risultava nauseabondo. Una traccia ferrosa ricopriva sempre ogni cosa: era leggera, lieve come la tela di un ragno, eppure non sembrava poter essere spazzata via.

Per le vie riecheggiavano gemiti e lamenti, alcune urla più lontane, portate dal vento attraverso i vicoli.

«Avete una bella infestazione qui.» Riappoggiò la porta e si avvicinò al bancone. «Gli infetti quindi sopravvivono alla notte anche, se ci sono quelle creature in giro?»

«Sì.» annuì l'unico che sembrava essere dotato di voce. Kedra prese a giocare con la treccia bionda, passandosela nervosamente tra le dita.

«Ditemi dov’è il tempio?» si voltò verso gli uomini «Non credo che qualcun di voi sia così ansioso di accompagnarmi.» Gli uomini si scambiarono occhiate ansiose, facendola sorridere. «E per fortuna sono le femmine a essere deboli e impaurite.» scrollò le spalle «Non importa, ho il sospetto che troverò la torre comunque. State pure qui dentro al sicuro.» Con un cenno della mano li salutò, coprendosi naso e bocca con la sciarpa, riaprendo la porta e facendo entrare nella locanda uno sbuffo di nebbia verdognola che fece arretrare con un balzo tutti gli avventori.

La porta si richiuse con un tonfo alle sue spalle e agli uomini parve sentire il suono dei suoi passi riecheggiare all’esterno.

«Non tornerà.» mormorò qualcuno e dalla sala si sollevò un brusio d’assenso.

 

Kedra avanzava nella nebbia attraverso gli stretti vicoli della cittadina. Gli infetti giacevano immobili contro le pareti, rantolando. Si chinò vicino a uno di loro e spostò leggermente lo straccio che lo ricopriva.

Il volto era coperto da macchie rossastre, ma quando osservò meglio il resto del corpo vide che le macchie, in verità, non erano che lente scarnificazioni. Qualcosa si mosse in una delle ferite, uno spostamento impercettibile che non sfuggì al suo sguardo attento. La mano guantata affondò nella carne in decomposizione ed estrasse un lungo filamento trasparente che prese ad avvolgersi attorno al suo dito.

_Un parassita veramente singolare._ Vide che la superficie del verme era cosparsa di piccole, macchie rossastre simili ad anelli, da cui spuntavano alcune setole. La creatura provava ad attaccarsi alla pelle del guanto senza successo, facendola sorridere. Avvicinò il dito verso la bocca e soffiò leggermente, poco dopo il parassita si sgretolò tra le sue mani, emettendo uno strano suono sibilante simile a un leggero soffio di vento.

_Probabilmente sono tutti infetti, solo che ancora non lo sanno._ Sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto, i tetti svanivano avvolti nella bruma.

Alcuni alberi contorti spuntavano dalla foschia, come lunghe mani scheletriche da cui penzolavano frutti luminosi. Le lanterne di vetro che usavano per gli equinozi pendevano un po’ ovunque, probabilmente la nebbia e ciò che vi dimorava glieli aveva fatte scordare fuori. Erano oggetti strani, che ancora splendevano nonostante la poca luce. La cacciatrice si avvicinò a un albero, afferrando una delle lanterne: non le erano mai piaciute. Emanavano ancora una debole traccia di magia, avrebbero continuato a risplendere a lungo.

_Cos’è successo agli incantatori?_ Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il silenzio irreale che avvolgeva ogni cosa. _La nebbia?_ Inspirò profondamente, _Possibile…_

Si fermò in mezzo a un vicolo, passi veloci, dissonanti, avevano preso a risuonare alle sue spalle. Erano incerti, spaventati da ogni minimo fruscio. Aveva un sospetto, ma sarebbe stato stupido restare lì senza averne la certezza. Con un balzo si aggrappò ai rami di un albero, nascondendosi tra rami spogli, sfruttando la foschia.

Sotto di lei apparvero quattro figure che riconobbe come alcuni degli avventori della locanda. Sorrise. _Uomini, come sono prevedibili…_ Proseguirono ancora, allontanandosi in fretta da lei e Kedra saltò poco dopo sul selciato, iniziando a seguirli. Li sentiva mormorare, spaventati, e quando lei tossì per attirare la loro attenzione, li vide voltarsi spaventati stringendo tra le mani alcuni rudimentali randelli di legno.

«Cercavate me?»

«Sei viva!»

«Sbaglio o mi avete detto che quelle cose escono di notte? È l’alba.» Poté quasi avvertire il loro imbarazzo sulla pelle. «Volete accompagnarmi?»

«A-almeno fino alla piazza.»

«Che gentili.» passò in mezzo a loro, sorridente «Fatemi strada.»

Nonostante il loro impeto di coraggio si dimostrarono riluttanti ad andare avanti per primi, si limitarono a stare poco più indietro di lei, indicandole la direzione da prendere dopo ogni bivio. Kedra sentì che uno di loro aveva sollevato il randello ma quando si voltò a guardarlo l’uomo lo riabbassò subito.

«Io non lo farei se fossi in te. Ho occhi anche dietro alla schiena. Ma se preferisci morire per mano mia piuttosto che per l’entità che infesta la città, basta chiederlo.» gli occhi neri della cacciatrice si illuminarono, come smaniosi di elargirli quel favore e l’uomo indietreggiò spaventato.

«Devi scusarlo.» si affrettò a intervenire la guardia «È spaventato e non sa quello che fa.» Lo colpì alla testa con un pugno, imponendogli di scusarsi.

 

Kedra si limitava a osservare ciò che la circondava con attenzione. Percepiva lievi movimenti dall’interno delle abitazioni. C’erano più sopravvissuti di quel che pensavano, solo che ognuno se ne stava isolato nonostante fossero vicini di casa: la paura di un contagio li separava più della presenza che si era imposta su Elbaal.

C’era qualcosa di macabramente comico in quello spettacolo.

 

Un enorme cancello di metallo si incurvava come formare un anello che affondava nella foschia. Le ante erano state divelte, il metallo incurvato e sradicato dai cardini e, sul selciato, vi erano segni di lunghe abrasioni. Kedra si accovacciò per terra, sfiorando con le dita la superficie segnata, poi osservò con attenzione il cancello. Le aste di metallo erano state piegate e incurvate come se qualcuno, in preda alla frustrazione, cercasse di forzarlo. Doveva aver impiegato molto tempo per riuscire a distruggerlo e non era solo per il metallo che non poteva attraversarlo: le difese del tempio avevano retto anche dopo la sua caduta, tenendo imprigionato l’essere che ne aveva causato il crollo.

La nebbia, nella piazza dell’antico tempio, sembrava più fitta, quasi palpabile e in qualche modo più scura. Neri tentacoli cercavano di protrarsi verso il cancello di metallo, ma si dissolvevano poco dopo, schiarendo. Kedra pensò che si trattasse del debole sole che filtrava attraverso la foschia: l’energia non era ancora sufficiente a permettere all’entità di essere libera durante le ore diurne, per quanto cupe e oscure fossero.

«Non ha ancora abbastanza potere.» mormorò.

«C-cosa?» balbettò la guardia.

«Gli mancano le energie per diffondersi. Non ha accumulato ancora abbastanza vite.»

«V-vite?»

«Sì. Una volta raggiunto l’apice potrà muoversi liberamente anche di giorno. O meglio, non esisterà più il “giorno”.» La carnagione dei cittadini schiarì fino a risultare quasi cadaverica..

«C-come lo fermiamo?»

«Fermiamo?» Kedra si voltò verso di loro sfoggiando un ampio sorrido «Volete venire con me?» Attraverso la bruma li vide annuire, seppur in modo non troppo convinto. «Seguitemi.»

Quando appoggiò il piede oltre il segno del cancello metallico, la nebbia vibrò e una pulsazione rossa si propagò nell’aria ‒ come l’onda prodotta da un sasso in uno specchio d’acqua ‒ diretta verso il cuore del complesso. Kedra allungò le mani verso le due else che spuntavano da dietro alle spalle, e poco dopo le due spade dalla lama arcuata furono liberate dai loro foderi. Erano strane, il metallo di cui erano composte pareva emanare un leggero bagliore, o forse era la nebbia che non riusciva ad attaccarsi a essa. I sottili tentacoli oscuri sembravano quasi ritrarsi, come ustionati, mentre gli uomini alle sue spalle trovarono il coraggio di seguirla oltre il cancello. Kedra sorrise, serrando le mani attorno alle else.

Nessuno degli uomini aveva mai visto armi simili: erano forgiate con due metalli differenti, la parte interna alla curvatura era nera, mentre il filo esterno era simile a vetro. Non c’era una guardia e l’impugnatura si piegava in senso opposto a quella delle lame per agevolarne l’utilizzo. Il pomo delle due else era lavorato come una sorta di artiglio ricurvo. Kedra le fece ruotare, portandole dietro alle braccia, con le due estremità acuminate puntate davanti a lei, poi iniziò a incamminarsi, seguita dai suoi titubanti compagni.

I passi dei quattro uomini sembravano rimbombare sulla pietra, producendo un rumore quasi assordante. Kedra si trattenne dallo scuotere la testa, _Farebbero meno rumore se non s’imponessero un passo silenzioso…_ Attorno a loro, attraverso la nebbia, iniziarono a sbucare lunghi rami contorti. Rami scheletrici si attorcigliavano tra loro formando dei tronchi da cui colava una strana sostanza scura, simile a linfa. Attraverso la fitta foschia nerastra, illuminata debolmente dai riflessi delle due lame, sembrava quasi poter scorgere dei volti, espressioni cariche di dolore incise sul legno, se di legno si trattava veramente, o inglobate in essi. Urla silenziose li accompagnavano a ogni passo, quasi assordanti nonostante l’assenza di suoni, ma nell’aria si potevano respirare: urla, grida, gemiti e lamenti si attaccavano loro addosso, ricordi di dolori passati, sofferenze e tragedie che avevano vissuto, incrementando le sensazioni provate in quel periodo. Kedra rabbrividì chiudendo gli occhi, per allontanare i ricordi, mentre un paio di uomini caddero a terra, gemendo, sopraffatti da tutto quello che attraversava la mente e il corpo.

Uno di loro iniziò a urlare, e i sottili filamenti scuri fluttuarono verso la sua gola.

Sotto gli occhi attoniti del compagno, sul volto dell’uomo iniziarono a formarsi lievi macchie rossastre. Filamenti traslucidi presero a muoversi all’interno di esse, facendo cadere piccoli pezzi di carne senza che di sangue ne colasse anche una sola goccia. I vermi si muovevano, sguazzavano all’interno dell’ospite, cibandosi di ogni cosa, lasciandolo solo in preda a violenti spasmi di dolore. Dagli occhi iniziò a colare l’umor vitreo che imbrattò il viso, mentre i parassiti banchettavano con ciò che non sfuggiva alla loro frenesia.

La sua pelle divenne solo un ammasso brulicante di creature che lo stavano spolpando fino alle ossa, scoprendo ampie porzione biancastre su cui i vermi si attorcigliavano, succhiando ogni residuo di sangue.

Le urla presto vennero sostituite da un suono strusciante, un alito di vento che si rivelò essere il suono delle creature che lo stavano divorando. Il corpo non cadde per terra, rimase in piedi, immobile mentre veniva sostituito. I parassiti si fusero tra loro, coprendo lo scheletro usandolo come base per costruire su di esso la nuova creatura: un ominide dai lunghi arti ritorti, simili agli alberi che li circondavano.

L’odore dolciastro che le era arrivato la sera precedente la travolse di nuovo, rivelandone l’autore.

La creatura emise un suono frusciante, una tempesta di vento che agita le foglie degli alberi, strappandole. Altri suoni simili riecheggiarono nella foresta; un richiamo alla caccia.

L’essere appena nato si avventò sull’uomo più vicino a lui che, continuava a fissarlo con occhi spiritati. Non riuscì a muovere un solo muscolo quando le lunghe mani artigliate lo ghermirono, trafiggendo la sua carne e facendo colare il sangue sul selciato. Le ampie fauci si spalancarono, una sorta di crepa affilata su quello che era il suo volto, mostrando zanne seghettate che si incastravano alla perfezione tra di loro, emettendo il suo verso frusciante.  L’uomo venne scagliato contro gli alberi, intrappolato dai viticci che lo trapassavano per assicurarlo al tronco e poco alla volta iniziò a deteriorarsi, come essiccato contro il tronco, diventando uno dei silenziosi volti urlanti che li avevano accompagnati fino a quel momento.

I due uomini distesi a terra non avevano visto nulla, ma Kedra non aveva tempo per loro, i passi pesanti delle altre creature si stavano avvicinando sempre di più.

Il nuovo nato allungò una mano artigliata verso di lei, ma la cacciatrice fu più rapida e saltando da un lato fece ruotare una delle due lame che andò a recidere l’arto. Il fruscio divenne irregolare, quasi a sobbalzi. Il dolore scatenò la furia, una collera cieca e senza alcun controllo, che lo portò preso a perire sotto i colpi precisi e veloci delle due lame gemelle di Kedra.

I pezzi caddero a terra: se prima singolarmente erano più deboli fisicamente, ma forti del loro numero che li rendeva quasi invulnerabili, tanto era rapido il loro sviluppo, ora che si erano fusi diventando un corpo unico erano più vulnerabili, seppur più forti.

La cacciatrice sorrise vedendo il fluido scuro che colava dalle ferite, nonostante l’odore dolce si fece più intenso, disgustandola.

Calciò uno dei pezzi verso un albero e i viticci fecero la stessa identica cosa che avevano fatto al cittadino, lo inglobarono in loro stessi.

Il vento si stava avvicinando, diventava impetuoso e colpì con un paio di calci i due uomini semi incoscienti per cercare di farli riprendere, senza successo.

«Allora perite.» Ascoltò con attenzione i suoi del bosco, poi si affrettò a correre verso ovest: da quella direzione sembrava esserci meno creature, cosa che non si poteva dire della parte centrale della piazza.

Si mosse veloce, recidendo i viticci degli alberi che sembravano cercare di farla inciampare, mentre le creature non riuscivano neppure ad afferrarla tanto i suoi movimenti erano fluidi. Le due lame brillavano, allontanando da lei la nebbia infetta.

Più si avvicinava all’interno, più la foschia diventava quasi appiccicosa. Si incollava ai suoi capelli biondi come una massa densa; sentiva piccoli grumi di parassiti allo stadio larvale attaccarsi, iniziando a muoversi. Sbuffò irritata: detestava avere i capelli sporchi.

Alle sue spalle, alla fine, giunsero le urla, urla disperate e cariche di dolore: anche gli altri due furono divorati dai parasiti; due nuovi soldati presero vita.

Scosse la testa, piantando la lama nella spalla di uno dei guardiani, scrutando nelle tenebre. Piccole fiammelle arancioni risplendevano nell’oscurità: era arrivata alla torre.

_Ti ho trovata._ Scaraventò da una parte l’essere con un braccio reciso, e proseguì la sua corsa sul selciato devastato dalle radici.

 

La torre si estendeva alta e fiera all’interno del bosco nebbioso. Svettava verso il cielo, nero contro nero, solo la debole luce aranciata delle fiaccole ne delimitava la sagoma. Fiaccole sferiche, proprio come quelle appese ai rami degli alberi comuni per la festività dell’equinozio d‘autunno. Emise un basso suono gutturale simile a un ringhio, se lo aspettava.

Aggirò la torre in fretta, cercando un accesso, ignorando i patetici tentativi degli esseri di fermarla. Alla fine trovò il portale, quello che doveva essere stato l’ingresso al tempio, ora ricoperto di viticci e incrostato di linfa. La caricò senza esitazione, sfondando e recidendo i tentacoli che provarono a impedirne l’avanzata.

Una stretta scala a chiocciola si inerpicava verso la sommità e arancioni sfere luminose galleggiavano, simili a frutti, illuminando lo spazio vuoto del pianterreno. Si diresse verso la scala, furiosa, serrando le mani attorno alle due impugnature, correndo direttamente sul corrimano, tagliando ciò che cercava di fermarla.

Il primo livello sembrava essere una gigantesca biblioteca: polverosi tomi riempivano scaffali neri intarsiati, mentre al centro della sala circolare stava una figura inginocchiata per terra. Le dava le spalle e la schiena sembrava quasi sussultare. Kedra ringhiò, percorrendo con ampie falcate la distanza che le separava.

«Ilestra!» La figura emise un basso squittio, ma quando vide le due lame affondare nel pavimento scoppiò in lacrime. «Smettila di frignare! Che cazzo hai fatto?»

«È colpa tua! Sei cattiva!»

«Il chierico di Jirc era MIO!» La voce di Kedra riecheggiò nell’ampio salone, piccoli fuochi fatui si animarono attorno a lei, mentre la sua collera iniziava a colmare l’intera torre, sommergendola con il suo potere.

Ilestra non sembrò apprezzare e si alzò per fronteggiarla. Gli occhi azzurri, quasi bianchi, erano arrossati e sottili macchie di sangue solcavano le guance, mentre i capelli verde scuro stavano schiacciati contro il viso come se fossero impregnati d’acqua.

«Mio! Mio! Mio!» urlò «È sempre tutto tuo! Così me li sono presi! Ho preso i miei chierici! I miei arcanisti e ho creato questo!» i fuochi fatui presero a pulsare leggermente, piccole zanne candide spuntarono dalle labbra piene di Kedra che iniziò a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore.

«È stato veramente un ottimo lavoro.» Ilestra aprì la bocca per urlare ancora, ma si fermò a metà.

«C-cosa hai detto? T-ti piace?» Kedra annuì.

«Sì. Hai avuto delle bellissime idee, molto creative.» gli occhi della compagnia si illuminarono. «I parassiti. Veramente molto interessanti.» Ilestra iniziò a saltellare per la stanza, poi si arrestò di colpo, arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo.

«In verità sono stati un caso. All’inizio non erano così, credo che divorando gli arcanisti siano evoluti in modo differente. Io li avevo pensati come una sorta di peste. Semplici parassiti arcani che avrebbero divorato le persone vive.» Ondeggiò un po’ su se stessa, poi sollevò lo sguardo verso la compagna. Kedra scrollò le spalle.

«L’importante è il risultato.» allargò le braccia come a voler indicare l’intera torre «E questo?»

«Ho solamente modificato dei semi di Maoth.» si guardò attorno come per accertarsi che nessuno potesse sentire. «Ho rubato una delle pozioni di Drain, in verità era uno scarto, ma io l’ho ritoccato un po’.»

«Non la prenderà molto bene. Non sarà felice di sapere che tu sei riuscita a creare un bosco maledetto con dei banali semi di un albero oscuro e un suo scarto…» sorrise, mostrando al meglio la sua grottesca espressione «Un attentato alla sua virilità.» Ilestra iniziò a ridacchiare. «E la nebbia? Sono gli arcanisti, vero?»

«Ho rubato un tuo trucco…» mormorò, arrossendo nuovamente.

«Spiegati.»

«Quando estrai l’anima dalle persone e le trasformi in spettri, mentre i corpi vanno a infoltire le tue schiere…»

«Non capisco cosa c’entri.»

«Beh, i primi parassiti li ho infilati negli arcanisti, speravo che in questo modo si propagassero per il manto arcano… magari potevo distruggerli tutti.» Kedra strinse gli occhi.

«E per fortuna hai fallito. Anche noi dipendiamo dal manto arcano. Non va distrutto, va… piegato.» Ilestra riprese a ondeggiare su se stessa, tenendo la testa bassa.

«Comunque non ha funzionato. Si sono cibati della loro carne, e le loro anime sono diventate l’incubatrice dei parassiti. Si propagano piuttosto in fretta. Ma ci vuole un po’ affinché attecchiscano, a meno che l’ospite non sia ferito o malato. I primi che uscivano durante la notte sono stati travolti in pieno, ma sotto il sole lo sviluppo rallenta.» sbuffò irritata «Però, quando lo stadio di pupa è terminato diventano interessanti, vero?»

«Guerrieri con base scheletrica umana. Sì, molto interessanti. Ma sono deboli, Ilestra. Bisogna potenziarli un po’.» le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Devi lavorarci su. Sono sicura che ci riuscirai.» Ilestra sorrise, mostrando lunghe zanne affilate e afferrò per il braccio la compagna.

«Vieni! Vieni a vedere che bel panorama! Anche se di giorno non rende bene…»

Salirono in fretta l’ultimo tratto della scalinata a chiocciola, superando un paio di livelli, fino ad arrivare sulla cima. Ampi archi nodosi sostenevano un tetto appuntito, mentre al centro, appeso tramite dei ganci, stava sospeso il corpo putrescente di un chierico. Kedra avvertiva la vita in lui, un alito debole, un lievissimo palpito di vita: era quello che aveva avvertito mentre entrava in città. Ilestra aveva usato il capo chierico per incanalare i flussi che nutrivano il bosco e comandare le nebbie. Kedra annuì: sì, quella tecnica l’aveva rubata a lei, ma era riuscita a modificarla egregiamente, rendendola più simile al suo stile.

«La necromanzia non è la tua arte», disse sfiorando l’armatura incrostata del chierico «ma sei riuscita a sfruttare bene alcuni trucchi. Me ne compiaccio. Ti ha fatto molto bene stare per qualche mese da sola, sei cresciuta molto.» Appena vide il suo sguardo estasiato ritornò seria «Anche se le rape intagliate te le potevi risparmiare.»

«Mi piace l’equinozio d’autunno!»

«Lo so. Ma i teschi sarebbero stati più adatti.» Ilestra sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

«Se fosse per te useresti solo teschi. A me il colore piace.» poi si avvicinò al bordo. «Guarda! È bello vero?» i tetti spuntavano dalla nebbia, simili ad arti imploranti di condannati a morte. Kedra avvertiva le deboli vite degli abitanti, palpiti di vita ormai sul punto di spegnersi definitivamente.

«Molto, ma avevi ragione, di giorno rende poco. Poi è tutto silenzioso…»

«Non riesco a estendere il maleficio anche di giorno, mi serve ancora un po’ d tempo. Forse tra una decina di giorni ci riuscirò.»

«È troppo.» Ilestra si voltò a guardarla come se fosse sul punto di piangere «Tra qualche giorno arriveranno i Difensori della Fede. Per quanto questi sciocchi villici abbiano temuto di essere rimasti soli, qualcuno sta accorrendo in loro soccorso. Sono riuscita a superarli per pura fortuna. Dobbiamo tornare a Weme’Theas.» Le appoggiò una mano tra i capelli, arruffandoglieli dolcemente. «Hai dimostrato cosa puoi fare. Hai raccolto molte anime per Sua Eccellenza. Sarà felice del tuo successo.»

«Ma io volevo vedere come sarebbe stato alla fine. Mi disturba lasciare una cosa a metà!»

«Lascia che ti aiuti allora. Lascia che dia una leggera spinta alla nebbia.» Ilestra si mosse inquieta, indecisa se accettare o meno. «Il merito di questo sarà solo tuo.» aggiunse in fine.

«D’accordo.» Kedra si allontanò da lei, sfiorando con una mano il corpo del chierico agonizzante. Sembrò quasi che provasse a dire qualcosa.

«So esattamente quali parole vorrebbero uscire dalla tua bocca, ma se ci sarà qualche suono sarà solo un urlo inarticolato. Sappi che ciò che avverrà sarà solo per causa tua e per la poca fede che hai avuto.» Il chierico sembrò sussultare e Kedra sorrise, un sorriso maligno che Ilestra guardò con ammirazione. La mano della necromante affondò nel corpo del chierico, continuando a mantenerlo in vita, mentre dalle sue labbra fuoriusciva una leggera cantilena. Ilestra si affacciò al bordo della torre, la città sotto di loro era avvolta dalla nebbia più leggera, meno infetta, piccole luci brillavano attraverso di essa come lucciole. La foschia sussultò, spingendosi contro l’anello che circondava il tempio, forzò la barriera che ancora imprigionava il loro potere e poco dopo andò in frantumi, mentre sottili scie di potere andavano ad accrescere il potere della nebbia infetta.

La bruma verdastra si riversò sulla città di Elbaal come una marea, travolgendo gli abitanti che si credevano al sicuro nelle loro dimore.

Sotto gli occhi delle due demoni lo spettacolo si mostrò in tutta la sua magnificenza. I parassiti divorarono tutti, strappando e mutilando i cittadini, creando nuovi guerrieri che si sarebbero adoperati a difendere la torre quando i difensori della fede fossero arrivati.

«Oh, Kedra! Sei bravissima!»

«Vieni, adesso è tempo di tornare.» sfilò la mano dal corpo del chierico che ancora gemeva mentre lentamente la pelle si dissolveva diventando nebbia. «Ci siamo attardate fin troppo.» Ilestra annuì, gettando le braccia attorno al collo della compagna e baciandola.

«Non sei più arrabbiata vero?»

«Non dovrei essere io a chiederlo?» Ilestra scoppiò a ridere. Con uno schiocco di dita le spade di Kedra tornarono dentro i foderi che recava sulla schiena. Svanirono nelle tenebre pochi istanti dopo, lasciando Elbaal alla rovina. I difensori della fede non avrebbero trovato niente se non cadaveri e incubi.

Altre anime sarebbero arrivare, altre vite sarebbero cadute, rimpolpando le loro fila. Morte dopo morte il loro potere sarebbe cresciuto, mentre le stelle che illuminavano la notte si sarebbero indebolite in egual misura.


End file.
